Prior actuating arrangements include at least one electrical plug connection arrangement electrically connecting the housing cover, on the one hand, and the drive motor, on the other hand. The electrical plug connection arrangement is formed by a plug blade, on the one hand, and an opposite plug clamp having a plug-in slot, on the other hand.
The actuating arrangement is used in motor vehicles driven by internal combustion engines to adjust actuators such as throttle valves, tumble valves, swirl flaps or switching flaps, the actuators either being arranged directly on the drive shaft of the drive motor or being connected indirectly with the output shaft of the drive motor through a transmission, through levers or linkages.
DE 10 2004 053 703 A1 describes an actuating arrangement with a contactless angle sensor system formed, on the one hand, by permanent magnets configured as position transducers on the output shaft of the actuating arrangement and, on the other hand, a hall sensor configured as a position sensor on the housing cover. The output shaft of the actuating arrangement is supported at the housing cover.
Such a contactless angle sensor system is very sensitive with respect to the exact position of the position transducer relative to the position sensor. The orientation of the housing cover with the housing body is achieved during the assembly by means of fastening elements for the fastening of the housing cover to the housing body, for example, by means of screws in bores, and/or by means on the output shaft or, if provided, further shafts of the transmission engaging into corresponding positioning bores in the housing cover. However, these positioning elements are rather far away from the position sensor so that an exact reproducible positioning of the position sensor is not guaranteed. The fastening elements are suitable only to a limited extent for positioning purposes since they are inherently inaccurate. Even a deviation of the position sensor of a few tenths of a millimeter from its rated position can cause deviations in the sensor signals that cannot be compensated. Using the shafts for an exact positioning of the housing cover increases the friction of the shafts and the risk of distorting a shaft during assembly.
When joining the housing cover and the housing body, the plug connection arrangement or the plug connection arrangements electrically connecting the drive motor with the housing cover must also be joined and contacted. Due to existing tolerance deviations, the plug blade often is not in exact alignment with the plug-in slot of the plug clamp. When plugging the plug blade into the plug-in slot, the plug blade and/or the plug clamp having the plug-in slot may be distorted. In the worst case, the clamping of the plug blade in the plug-in slot is no longer guaranteed or the contact is achieved only on one side, whereby it becomes susceptible in particular to vibrations.